Melody
by Cyunha
Summary: [oneshoot] Baekhyun adalah pria buta, tetapi dibalik kelemahannya terdapat banyak kesempurnaan yang membuat kagum semua orang termasuk Chanyeol, ChanBaek


**MELODY**

 **CAST: BYUN BAEKHYUN X PAR CHANYEOL, WU YI FAN**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **T**

 **HURT/CONFOURT, ANGST**

 **YAOI CERITA ABUSRD PASARAN**

 **CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU NAMANYA KEBETULAN.. DONT BE SIDER AND DONT PLAGIATISME..**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT**

Alunan nada yang menyatu menjadi melodi terdengar seiring dengan pergerakan jari yang berpindah dari tooth satu ke tooth lainnya. Alunan piano itu terasa indah didengar dan membuatnya melupakan segala kepenatan urusan duniawi. Setelah note terakhir di bunyikan sebuah tepuk tangan antusias terdengar lebih dari satu orang.

"permainanmu hebat Baek" pria dengan perawakan kecil dengan baju sweeter dan celana jeans dan juga syal yang menggulung lehernya membuatnya sedikit hangat. Pria yang dipanggil Baek itu tersenyum

"terima kasih seonsaeng-nim" sang guru mengusap helaian berwarna _huzlenut_ itu.

"kau bisa mengikuti turnament bulan januari depan" tambahnya lagi. Turnamen? Itu yang ditunggunya. Sebuah turnamen yang akan membuatnya terkenal dan dapat mengenal banyak orang. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lembut.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang, besok kau berlatih lagi arraseo?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat lalu ia mencoba berdiri. Meraba piano untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Baek hati-hati"

...

Pria dengan perawakan tinggi sedang asik mengaduk sarapan paginya. Ia bosan setiap hari selalu saja mendapatkan menu yang sama. Ia ingin merasakan makanan seperti orang kebanyakan makan. Ia berharap tetapi tak akan terwujud. Ia membanting sendoknya menimbulkan suara yang menggema di ruang makan yang tampak sepi. Disana hanya ada asisten pribadinya yang akan mendampingi kemanpun ia pergi.

"tuan sudah waktunya sekolah" pria dengan mata belonya menyampirkan syal berwarna biru dongker pada lehernya. Cuaca dingin di bulan Desember mengharuskan dirinya menggunakan pakaian dengan beberapa lapis. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya sekolah di musim dingin tetapi ia bahkan enggan untuk beranjak.

"baiklah, bawakan gitarku" jawabnya, ia memundurkan kursinya untuk memperluas akses kakinya keluar.

Pria itu berjalan tetapi sebelumnya ia mengambil tabung kecil berisikan pil berwarna putih dan memasukkan kedalam kantung mantelnya.

...

Salju pertama di musim dingin mulai turun meski tak dapat terlihat tetapi Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Ia duduk disebuah taman dengan pakaian tebal dan mantel yang membungkus lehernya membuatnya hangat. Ia tersenyum saat anak-anak berteriak gembira melihat salju di bulan desember itu turun, ini tanggal 20 Desember dan 5 hari lagi adalah hari natal. Semua anak akan meminta hadiah pada santa. Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk merasakan tetesan demi tetesan salju yang turun. Setelah ini ia akan berlatih untuk kejuaran bulan januari mendatang. Sesuatu yang tuhan anugrahi meski kekuranganlah yang mendominasi hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun. Terlahir kedunia dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini tak membuatnya patah semangat untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi pianis handal.

Kedua orang tua bahkan orang yang mengenalnya bahkan tak percaya dengan kemampuannya dalam memainkan tooths piano. Ia merogoh kantung mantelnya mencari permen yang sengaja ia beli, itu permen kesukaannya. Ia memakan satu permen lalu tersenyum.

"manis" gumamnya, helaian _huzlenut_ itu sedikit demi sedikit basah oleh lelehan salju yang mengenai kepalanya. Asisten pribadinya menghampiri Baekhyun memintanya masuk kedalam mobil untuk segera pergi ketempat les. Baekhyun adalah manusia dengan berbagai keahlian dibalik kekurangannya, ia pandai dalam pelajaran sekolah bahkan ia bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan alat bantu melihat jalan. Ia seakan menyatu dengan tanah yang ia pijak. Tetapi walau begitu tetap saja cita-citanya adalah bisa melihat keindahan dunia. Ia memakai _headset_ di telinganya dan ia mengklik tombol di i-padnya alunan piano mulai terdengar setelahnya. Mata sipitnya hidung mancung dan perawakan tubuhnya tak memperlihatkan kelemahannya justru orang melihat betapa sempurnanya Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun pria dengan segala kesempurnaan terselip sebuah celah yang membuatnya kurang sempurna. Mobil hitamnya terparkir disebuah rumah yang hampir setiap hari ia kunjungi untuk berlatih piano. Ia berjalan lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Sang pembantu rumah disana menyapanya sambil tersenyum yang tak terlihat olehnya.

Baekhyun mendengar alunan gitar yang dipetik, memunculkan nada-nada yang indah dan menenangkan. Ia yakin seseorang sedang berlatih di dalam. Disana didalam dengan memangku gitarnya seseorang pria tinggi dengan mata bulat telinga lebar dan juga rambut hitam kelamnya asik memetik gitar. Ia sadar seseorang berjalan di luar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitarnya menuju sesosok pria dengan syal dilehernya. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya ia bahkan mengikuti arah pria itu berjalan.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa yang kau lihat" geram sang guru, dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun duduk di depan ruangan menunggu kelas berakhir. Dan tak lama pria yang bekerja disana memintanya masuk kedalam karena siswa didalam sudah selesai. Disanalah pertemuan pertama mereka yang akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang panjang. Baekhyun berjalan masuk pandangannya lurus kedepan, dan Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah sambil membuka obatnya dan memasukan kedalam mulut seperti permen. Ia tertegun melihat keindahan dan kesempurnaan pria yang melewatinya. Keindahan mana lagi yang kau dustai Chanyeol-ah. Ia bahkan menbrak pondasi ruangan. Pegawai disana terkikik geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol

"pak Lee kau kenal dia?" tanya Chanyeol, dan pak Lee bukannya menjawab justru ia malah mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Baekhyun mulai berlatih dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang. Sang guru juga tak henti-hentinya memberikan sebuah pujian. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan memenangkan kejuaran bulan depan.

Chanyeol memandang langit, matahari itu tak menampakkan wujudnya ia bersembunyi balik awan sehingga pemandangan menjadi suram atau lebih tepatnya mendung. Salju mulai membuat beberapa jalan disana menjadi licin. Tubuhnya disana tetapi fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sekarang ia hanya memutar kembali kejadian tadi dimana ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna terlihat olehnya. Begitu indah dan cantik, ya walau ukuran seorang pria itu terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol terpesona, ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan bukan dengan seorang wanita. Ia justru jatuh cinta pada sosok cantik yang menjelma menjadi seorang laki-laki.

"apa yang sedang anda fikirkan tuan?" tanya Pak Lee yang mengintip di cermin

"ah pak Lee tidak ada" Chanyeol langsung menggeleng kuat

"anda sudah meminum obatnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"sampai kapan aku harus minum obat itu, bahkan tubuhku tak kunjung sembuh" Chanyeol berucap lirih dirinya lelah 17 tahun ia harus meminum obat yang sama setiap harinya, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan ia tak bisa memakan makanan yang orang lain makan. Terkadang ia iri dan ingin mencoba sekali saja enaknya makanan yang mereka makan. Tetapi semua makanan itu adalah larangan untuknya jika tak ingin penyakitnya kambuh. Ya. kalian pasti penasaran seperti apa penyakit Chanyeol. Dirinya sejak kecil menderita lemah jantung sehingga membuatnya terkekang, tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kerja jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Tidak boleh makan-makanan yang bisa membuat jantungnya kembali kumat. Pernah bukan pernah tetapi sering sekali Chanyeol melakukan hal yang dilarang seperti bermain basket saat SMP mengakibatkan dirinya harus mendekam di ruang rumah sakit dan ia tak bersekolah selama 1 minggu karena masa pemulihan. Dan itu adalah kali terakhir dirinya bermain basket padahal ia sangat suka permainan itu. Kini ia hanya bisa bermain gitar dan musik kini menjadi dunianya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak akan setenang 3 tahun belakangan ini.

...

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur ukurang king size, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang dan memutar kembali memori tadi. Wajah manis pria dengan rambut _huzlenut_ itu bahkan tak bisa menghilang di fikiran Chanyeol. Sepertinya dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Semoga saja besok ia bisa bertemu dengan pria bersyal merah itu. Perlahan mata bulat itu menutu sempurna.

Baekhyun sedang menyantap makan malamnya bersama sang ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka seperti keluarga harmonis biasanya. Kedua orang tua itu begitu menyayangi anak semata wayangnya. Mereka melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan anaknya. Mencari donor kornea mata itu sangat sulit terlebih kornea mata Baekhyun berbeda dengan kornea mata yang dimiliki orang kebanyakan. Ayahnya bekerja diperusahan makanan dan ibunya adalah disainer. Keduanya memang terkadang sibuk tetapi mereka tak melupakan peran mereka sebagai orang tua bagi Baekhyun

"bagaimana lesmu nak?" tanya sang ibu sambil menyantap hidangan malam ini

"lancar hanya saja aku sedikit hilang konsetrasi eomma, permenku habis" sang lawan bicara tersenyum sambil mengusak helaian rambut anaknya

"eomma akan membelikannya nanti ya"

"tidak, tidak usah aku akan membelinya sendiri" Baekhyun menggerakkan sendoknya tetapi lauk yang diambilnya jatuh. Sang ibu membenarkan letak makanan pada sendoknya.

"eomma apa nanti eomma akan menonton pertunjukanku?" tanya Baekhyun menyuapkan sendok berisi makan malamnya

"tentu appa saja sudah tidak sabar menunggunya sayang" itu ayahnya sang kepala keluarga berucap antusias "bahkan appa akan bertepuk tangan paling kencang setelah pertunjukanmu selesai nak" Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. Inilah beruntungnya dia, dibalik kekurangannya ada keluarga yang begitu menyayangi dan mensuport segala sesuatu yang menjadi cita-citanya. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur atas anugrah yang diberikan tuhan.

...

Chanyeol bangun lebih pagi disapa oleh sang kakak dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sedang libur hari ini dan berencana menghias pohon natal. Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga, dimeja makan sudah siap makanan yang sama seperti sebelumnya semangkuk sereal penyehat jantung dan segelas jus apel. Ia bosan tetapi jika tidak dimakan sang ibu akan mengoceh seharian dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang akan diinpus. Chanyeol duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap sarapannya ogah-ogahan.

"yo bro mau menghias pohon natal bersamaku?" tanya hyungnya,dia Kris Park Kris kakak tertua Chanyeol, dia adalah kesempurnaan milik keluarganya. Begitu sempurnah dibanding dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak boleh melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Kris berbeda, dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya walau dalam jalur sang ayah pastinya.

"tidak aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu" ucapnya ketus, Kris menghampiri sang adik dan menepuk pundaknya pelan,

"ayolah ada apa dengan adik kesayanganku ini huh?"

"aku bosan hyung, aku bosan harus memakan makanan yang sama setiap harinya aku bosan bosan.." setiap katanya ia tekankan sengaja untuk didengar oleh sang orang tua yang asik menghias pohon natalnya

"tak perlu dipertegas kami mendengarnya kok" itu suara tuan Park, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"ayolah ayah aku ingin makan yang lain, teokkbokki atau baso ikan atau jajanan yang biasa anak seusiaku makan" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuan Park

"tidak, aku tak ingin saat perayaan natal kau tak ikut serta dan justru berada dirumah sakit"ucap tuan Park dan mendapat decakan sebal dari si bungsu

"mau kuantar beli?" bisik Kris, Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan berbinar

"tapi kau tak boleh makan yang berlebihan ok?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias

"eomma sepertinya hiasannya kurang, aku akan membelinya keluar bersama Chanyeol sekalian mengantarnya berlatih gitar" ucap Kris dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"sana kau siap-siap" Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya

"hey jangan lari nanti lelah"teriak sang ibunda. Chanyeol kembali dengan mantel dan syal yang membungkus lehernya gitarnya ia gendong ditangan kanannya.

"eomma aku brangkat" ucap Chanyeol

"obatmu? Obat penenangnya?"

"sudah aku selalu ada di kantung mantel"ucap Chanyeol, sang ibunda mencium kening putra bungsunya

"jangan buat kerja jantumu bekerja lebih dari semestinya ya, ibu menyangimu" Chanyeol mengangguk

"ne arraseo" keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu dan kini keduanya menuju jajanan pinggir jalan untuk menyantap beberapa makanan. Chanyeol memesan baso ikan dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Dan Kris hanya menatap pria tinggi meski tak melebihi tingginya sedang melahap pesanannya.

"bisakah kau makan perlahan, kau seperti babi rakus" Chanyeol mendelik tajam sang kakak

"aku ini adikmu, jika aku babi kau apa ha?" ucapnya membalas perktaan sang kakak. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak menghina adik seperti itu. Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya setelah tidak sengaja menatap pria yang menjadi inti otaknya sejak kemarin memasuki minimarket. Tak lama pria itu kembali dengan kantung belajaan yang dibawakan sang supir. Dan mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu

"hey kau kenapa malah melamun seperti orang bodoh saja" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangnnya pada hyungnya

"hyung sepertinya aku jatuh cinta" Kris menautkan alis tebalnya

"astaga sepertinya kau kebanyakan makan teokbeokki" Kris mengambil alih mangkuk teokbeokkinya

"ya hyung kembalikan" Chanyeol mencoba meraih kembali mangkuk itu dan justru Kris malah menyantapnya dengan cepat.

Kris mengantar Chanyeol ketempat les setelah membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk menghiasi pohon natalnya. Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan duduk di luar karena terdengar alunan piano yang merdu temboh yang terbuat dari cermin itu membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat kedalam, ia melihat pria yang menjadi pusat pemikirannya sedang memainkan jarinya diatas toots piano. Dan sang guru menutp matanya merasakan nada-nada piano itu masuk kedalam setiap rongga pendengarannya sampai pria itu justru kehilangan nada indah itu

"ada apa kenapa kau menjadi tak fokus?" tanya sang guru

"maaf" Sang guru menggeram frustasi pasalnya dia sudah tak fokus sejak awal.

"aku akan kebelakanga dulu" sang guru meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri, pria itu merogoh kantung mantelnya mengeluarkan bungkusan permennya saat ia buka justru semua isinya berhamburan hingga mencium lantai. Dengan cepat pria itu atau bisa kita sebut Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya dilantai sambil meraba lantai mencari letak permen itu. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pria sempurna dihadapannya. Ia tak bisa melihat?

"pak apa dia tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Chanyeol pada asisten di ruang itu, asisten itu justru menyuruhnya untuk diam. Chanyeol meletakan gitarnya lalu menghampiri pria itu. Membantunya bangun

"aku bisa bermain piano mau main bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mulai memainkan jarinya ada toots piano dan disusul oleh jari lentik Baekhyun dengan nada yang indah manjadi sebuah harmonisasi. Baekhyun tersenyum. Terdengar suara derap langkah saat mereka mengakhiri nada terakhir membuat Chanyeol buru-buru sembunyi. Sang guru heran tak mendapati siapapun kecuali Baekhyun yang memandang lurus sambil tersenyum

"kembali berlatih Baek, aku akan segera kembali" Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dibalik piano terasa seperti dikejar-kejar karena dirinya ketahuan mencuri. Merasa sudah aman Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menggeram sakit di dadanya. Ia meremas dadanya mencoba mencari obat penenang di mantelnya. Ini efek terlalu terkejut dan memakan makanan yang tak seharusnya ia makan.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir karena ia mendengar erangan kesakitan.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol mengambil permen yang terjatuh di atas piano dan memberikan pada Baekhyun

"aa" Chanyeol seakan menyuruhnya membuka mulut dan setelah Baekhyun membuka mulutnya Chanyeol melesatkan permennya dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir tipis itu. Ia menatap jari telunjuknya lalu menempelkan pada bibirnya. Ciuman tak langsung fikirnya. Keduanya menyelesaikan note terakhir dengan sempurna. Keduanya tersenyum puas

"siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" pandangannya lurus benar-benar lurus. Harus Chanyeol akui ternyata dibalik kesempurnaannya terselip kekurangan tetapi tak menutup sesempurna apa makhluk di hadapannya. Nyatanya Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik dari ciptaan tuhan itu.

"namaku Chanyeol." Suara derap langkah terdengar oleh pendengaran Baekhyun

"pergilah seonsaeng-nim akan sangat marah jika ada orang lain di kelas pribadinya" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan tergesah-gesah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk sambil menatap kosong hadapnnya.

...

 **23 Desember**

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang akan berangkat Les hari ini di gerbang tempat les. Ini adalah hari ke 5 dirinya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya karena cuaca semakin dingin. Tak lama ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan tanpa bantuan apapun bahkan mobil yang ia naiki melesat pergi saat dirinya sudah terlebih turun. Chanyeol bahkan tertegun melihatnya betapa hebatnya Baekhyun ia bahkan bisa menutupi kekurangannya dengan kelebihan lain yang dimilikinya. Chanyeol tak akan pernah salah untuk mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang kini berjalan mendekat. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak di atas normal ketika melihat wajah cantik itu sedekat mungkin. Baekhyun tak menyadari ada Chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggir gerbang sampai sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Chanyeol yang menjegal tangannya dan menariknya pelan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"ya mau kau bawa kemana" tanya Baekhyun panik

"ini aku Baek, hari ini membolos tak apa kan?" Chanyeol sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya didudukan di kursi sebelahnya. Chanyeol ingin membawanya ketempat yang membuatnya senang. Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun ke hongdae. Dan disinilah sekarang Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun duduk sambil menyeruput kopi hangat sambil mendengar alunan musik dari band jalanan.

"aku tak pernah tau ada tempat seindah ini" ucapnya, walau ia tak bisa melihat apapun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana nuansa dari tempat yang sekarang ia pijak. Chanyeol saakan melupakan penyakitnya ia memakan makanan yang bahkan akan membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat tapi ia hanya bisa menahan sakit sambil meremas dadanya dan obat penenanglah yang akan menjadi solusi terakhir baginya.

"ada apa? Kau seperti kesakitan?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari suara Chanyeol yang berubah

"t—tidak apa" Chanyeol meneguk air mineralnya. Kris menatap tubuh adiknya yang kesakitan di ujung jalan. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang salah dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berenampilan rapih. Dan inilah ia melihat dirinya dengan seorang yang cantik.

"jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku" Kris tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

...

Chanyeol kembali dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, dadanya sesak dan ia sulit mengambil nafasnya. Sang ibu yang baru saja merapihkan pohon natal menoleh pada anaknya lalu saat menyadarinya ia langsung berlari

"Chanyeol" sang ibu menopang tubuh Chanyeol yang tak kuat lagi berdiri "sayang,, Kris tolong aku" Kris yang sedang memainkan game di kamarnya melempar stik gamenya lalu berlari menuju sumber suara.

"apa yang terjadi?" Kris mendapati ibunya sedang bersusah payah membopng tubuh adik bungsunya, ia mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol dan menggendongnya. Ia meletakan tubuh adiknya di kasur milik sang adik, menyelimuti tubuh lemah milik adiknya.

"dia pulang dengan rasa kesakitan dan akhirnya tersungkur pingsan" sang ibu segera mengambilkan seluruh alat yang dokter berikan ketika Chanyeol dalam keadaan sama seperti saat ini.

"ada apa ini?" sang ayah datang dengan tergesah-gesah terlihat dari nafas yang terpingal-pingal

"Chanyeol datang dengan keadaan ini"

"biarkan dia istirahat jika besok belum membaik kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit lagi" Kris menambahkan bantal pada kepalanya berusaha menyamankan tubuh lemah Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol seperti ini, jadi sang keluarga tidak terlalu panik akan hal ini. Kris terduduk sambil mengusak surai sang adik.

"apa yang membuatmu drop seperti ini Chan. Kau tadi bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia di hadapan orang tadi"Kris mengehela nafas panjangnya seakan memasrahkan takdir yang ada.

...

"dari mana saja kau Byun Baekhyun" sang ibu memergokinya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya

"aku berjalan-jalan eomma, aku ingin menyegarkan fikiranku yang akhir-akhir ini tidak fokus" Baekhyun mencoba menggapai tubuh sang ibunda

"pantas guru lesmu menelepon mengatakan kau tak datang hari ini" sang ibu mendudukan Baekhyun untuk menyamankan keadaan "ibu tak mau mendengar kau seperti ini lagi, ingat impianmu di ujung mata nak, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan"

"ne eomma, aku tak akan melakukan ini lagi aku janji" sang ibu tersenyum walau sang anak tak mampu melihatnya, ia mengusak lembut surai sang anak mencoba memberikan kasih sayang. Sang anak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menelusuri tangga menuju kamarnya, ia duduk di ujung jendela sambil mengingat kejadian hari ini. Dimana tangan besar itu menarik lengannya, bagaimana suara tertawa yang khas itu menghiasi telinganya seharian ini. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun berkeinginan untuk bisa melihat rupawan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol" ia terus menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali sambil tersenyum. "kau akan menjadi orang kedua setelah keluargaku yang ingin kulihat saat aku bisa melihat nanti" Baekhyun membuka mantel dan juga syal merah, senyumnya bahkan belum luntur dari wajahnya. Manis memang saat kedua insan saling jatuh cinta tetapi cinta itu akan lebih indah jika dibarengi dengan sebuah niat tulus.

 **24 Desember**

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali, melihat cahaya putih mendominasi pengelihatannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri lalu kekanan. Merasakan suatu cairan masuk kedalam celah kulit lengan kanannya. Dadanya terasa amat sakit dan juga sesak terasa. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhya di kepala ranjang menatap isi kamarnya sudah dihiasi lampu natal. Ia ingat malam ini adalah malam natal dan kemarin ia berjanji untuk membantu Baekhyun bernyanyi di sebuah panti asuhan. Ia melirik jam di dinding menunjukan jam 10 pagi masih ada waktu 5 jam untuk pulih, setelah Baekhyun pulang les ia bisa menjemputnya.

"kau sudah bangun" Chanyeol sontak menatap ambang pintu melihat sang kakak sudah berdiri dengan nampan berisikan makanan dan jangan lupakan obat yang sudah menumpuk disana.

"aku membawakanmu sarapan"

"ini bukan sarapan hyung" Kris terkekeh sambil mendekati sang adik, ia meletakan nampan di meja nakas sebelah tubuh Chanyeol

"merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kris, tapi ia rasa si adik belum lebih baik sama sekali. Chanyeol nampak benar-benar sakit, bibirnya pucat tidak seperti biasanya, memang akhir-akhir ini berat badan Chanyeol semakin menyusut karena dirinya sangat sulit makan terlebih ia selalu memaksa untuk makan makanan yang membuat kerja jantungnya bekerja ekstra keras. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"siapa orang yang cantik yang kulihat kemarin?"goda Kris sambil menyuapi sang adik bubur, bubur tanpa rasa apapun membuat mual Chanyeol.

"ah kau melihatku ya"Kris menaikan bahunya acuh dan kembali menyendoki buburnya "dia Baekhyun, dia pria tercantik yang membuatku jatuh hati saat pandangan pertama" Chanyeol tersenyum saat menceritakannya

"pria? Aku tidak tahu kalau orientasi seksualmu adalah gay" Kris memang tak bermasalah dengan itu nyatanyapun dirinya sama seperti adiknya, dan sudah memiliki tunangan meski sang orang tua tak tahu menahu.

"dia berbeda Hyung, dia benar-benar membuat jantung berdetak"

"maka jauhi" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kesal

"apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung" nada tersirat kekesalan itu membuat Kris tersenyum geli

"kau akan tambah sakit jika berdekatan dengannya, buktinya kau bilang hanya dia yang membuatmu berdetak terus" canda Kris

"ah kau menyebalkan Hyung" Kris tersenyum sambil menyuapkan sendok terakhir buburnya "sekarang minum obatmu" Kris menyodorkan air putih dan beberapa pil obat yang sudah biasa Chanyeol minum

"hyung bisa kau antarkan aku ke sungai Han tapi terlebih dulu aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padanya"Kris mengiyakan

"dengan satu syarat, aku tak ingin kau mengenalkanku padanya dan aku ingin kau benar-benar dalam keadaan baik" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Kris adalah kakak terbaik yang ia miliki dan kakak yang paling sempurna. Ia gemar bermusik sama dengannya, tinggi tampan dan jangan lupakan karisma yang membuat kekasihnya bahkan tak bisa berpaling darinya. Chanyeol kenal dengan sang kekasih, pria berkewarganegaraan China yang merantau untuk mendapatkan ilmu di negeri gingseng ini, seingatnnya namanya Huang Zi Tao tapi sang kakak memanggilnya babypanda. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya memanggil seperti itu.

Kris membawa nampan yang telah kosong isinya kembali kedapur, ibu dan ayahnya kembali bekerja di malam natal ini. Mereka bilang sesuatu ada yang mendesak membuat keduanya buru-buru pergi pagi tadi dan sempat menitipkan Chanyeol padanya. Ya kini Kris lah yang harus berdiam diri dimalam natal ini menunggu sang adik berkencan.

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan acara di panti asuhan adalah jam 11 malam nanti ada sekitar 3 jam waktu luang, dan kini berdirilah sosok cantik dengan balutan syal merah dilehernya dan mantel coklat yang menjuntai sampa selutut. Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang tempat lesnya menunggu kedatangan orang yang beberapa hari ini mengisi otaknya. Suara mobil terdengar oleh pendengarannya membuat dirinya yang semula menunduk kini menengadah, ia tersenyum.

"menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah "masuk diluar sangat dingin Baek" Chanyeol menggandeng tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk dan ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. Kris terkekeh melihat sang adik yang terus saja menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum sembuh bahkan belum membaik sama sekali. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya untuk saat ini saja. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Bibir pucatnya bahkan semakin pucat ditambah dengan cuaca dingin di luar.

Kris duduk di kap mobil di pinggiran sungai Han. Jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat dua insan itu duduk. Chanyeol duduk di bebatuan pinggir sungai Han, entah kenapa ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun kesini, merasakan setiap angin yang berhembus bahkan angin itu sedingin es

"tempat apa ini Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya belum lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"sungai Han, aku ingin membawamu kesini sebelum acara kita dimulai" Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menatap lurus sungai Han yang menurutnya indah

"ini kali pertamaku seseorang mengajakku kesini"

"benarkah? Berarti aku adalah orang spesial" ucap Chanyeol bangga

"kau terlalu Pede, ibu dan ayah terlalu sibuk untuk mengajakku kemari, biasanya aku minta supir mengantarkanku kesini, mendengar cicitan buruk dan air yang mengalir. Aku membuat noteku sendiri dalam otak dan memainkannya kemudian" Chanyeol benar-benar kagum pada pria disampingnya. Benar-benar pria dengan segala keajaiban.

"ini malam natal Baek, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol

"santa tak akan mengabulkan keingnanku, aku sudah besar" keduanya terkekeh

"lalu apa impianmu?" tanya Chanyeol, itu hatinya yang mendorongnya untuk bertanya itu

"untuk orang sepertiku hanya 1 yang selama ini jadi sesuatu yang benar-benar aku impikan"

"katakanlah"

"aku ingin bisa melihat, ingin melihat keindahan dunia, ingin melihat birunya langit dan aku ingin melihat seindah apa pulau jeju dan juga sungai han. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mendengar dari cerita teman-temanku jika mereka berlibur kesana" Chanyeol tertegun, seingi itukah Baekhyun melihat. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak ia mengambil obat dari saku mantelnya dan segera meminumnya untuk setidaknya menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"lalu apa impianmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"mengambulkan impianmu" jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya, ia mengenal Chanyeol belum begitu lama tapi pria ini sudah mengimpikan untuk mengambulkan impiannya bahkan mungkin tak bisa dikabulkan

"jangan bercanda bodoh, sudah 17 tahun ibu dan ayahku itu mencarikan donor mata tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok" ucap Baekhyun

"mungkin suatu saat nanti saat kau bisa melihat aku ingin tempat ini yang pertama kau datangi Baekhyun-a" Chanyeol menangkup pipi gembil Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap mata indah itu lebih dalam meski Baekhyun tak bisa melihat rupanya.

"Baek-a" panggil Chanyeol lirih, ia mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat orang yang dicium kaget setengah mati. Menahan nafasnya karena Chanyeol benar-benar mencium bibirnya dengan sangat sangat lembut menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri baginya. Dibawah jembatan dengan bermandikan salju yang turun membasahi kota seoul dan lampu-lampu yang bersejajar dari sudut kota menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka dan sungai Han akan menjadi saksi terbesar cinta mereka. Chanyeol memisahkan bibirnya

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tak bisa berkata apapun "aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kau adalah orang pertama yang merebut perhatianku, kau benar-benar spesial di hatiku"

"tap-"

"tapi kau buta? Aku tak perduli kau adalah terindah yang tuhan ciptakan dan kau adalah kado natal terindah yang pernah kudapat. Berjanjila-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat dirinya kembali merasa nyeri di dadanya "untuk menungguku disini sampai aku datang besok" suara itu bergetar

"kau tak apa?" Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan suara Chanyeol, ia meraba wajah Chanyeol untuk mengingat wajahnya kelak

"uhm" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu memeluknya, ia mengeraskan pelukan itu, dadanya benar-benar sakit sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Kris sudah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tak bisa melihat, Chanyeol memanggilnya saat ia melirik jamnya menunjukan jam 10 lewat 45 menit dan ia bergegas menuju tempat acara. Disana sudah berkumpul anak-anak sambil memegang hadiahnya. Dan ada juga sang guru les, Baekhyun di pandu menuju piano dan Chanyeol memegang gitarnya. Sakit yang ia rasa membuatnya sulit berjalan dan juga memegang gitarnya. Kris khawatir awalnya karena wajah Chanyeol semakin pucat dan dingin. Tapi Chanyeol melarang membawa pulang dirinya. Keduanya mulai memainkan nada demi nada sambil menyanyikan lagu natal. Suasana yang hangat benar-benar terasa disana Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar alunan suara lagu yang dikumandangkan anak-anak disana. Chanyeol meremas dadanya dengan keras menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada semuanya, tetapi Chanyeol menaikan jari pada bibirnya mengatakan "jangan lakukan apapun diamlah di tempat"

Hingga tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi, dadanya benar-benar sakit jantungnya memompa darah 4 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Genjrengan keras dari senar gitar terdengar berbarengan tersungkurnya tubuh Chanyeol dilantai, semua panik tapi Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan semuanya untuk kembali duduk, karena inilah permintaan Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-a kau baik-baik saja?"tak ada jawaban, Kris sudah membawanya pergi "Chanyeol-a" mata Baekhyun berair tak ada sahutan, dadanya terasa sesak saat tak ada yang terdengar. Air matanya mengalir berusaha menggapai apapun disana untuk menuju Chanyeol. Sang guru meraih gitar dan memetiknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih mendengarnya, tetapi sesak di dadanya seakan tak mau menghilang. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tak mau hilang, semua yang berada disana terasa panik tetapi sang guru berusaha mengatakan untuk tetap tenang karena tak ingin melihat Baekhyun khawatir.

...

Suara tangisan terdengar menggema diruangan didominasi oleh warna putih, disana tertidur pria tinggi dengan balutan baju Khas rumah sakit dengan segala benda kesehatan yang menempel ditubuhnya. Ya Park Chanyeol terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit dengan segala alat bantu, setelah kemarin malam ia dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ibunya tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ini natal ini natal hari dimana semua berbahagia, tapi justru dirinya mendapati anak bungsunya terbaring lemah dengan suara detak jantung dari alat disebelahnya. Dokter bilang keadaannya menurun derastis, tubuhnya lemah menerima berbagai asupan yang membuatnya semakin sakit. Kris menyesal untuk memberikan makanan kesukaannya tempo hari. Kini adiknya justru terbaring lemah. Kris berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan ibunya bahwa Chanyeol kuat Chanyeol akan sembuh. Dan ia akan kembali berkumpul sambil merayakan tahun baru bersama,tetapi itu membuat sang ibu kembali menangis histeris.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir sungai han sama seperti kemarin, tempatnya janjian dengan Chanyeol, ia membawakan sebuah hadiah yang dipilihkan olehnya dibantu oleh sang ibu. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya tergambar manis. Ia memegang erat bingkisan itu. Salju semakin deras turun tetapi tak membuat Baekhyun gentar untuk tetap menunggu Chanyeol.

1jam

2jam

3jam,

Dirinya tak mendapati Chanyeol memanggil dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil, udara semakin dingin tapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk beranjak. Mungkin Chanyeo telat fikirnya. Tetapi sebarapa lamapun ia menunggu Chanyeol tetap tak akan datang

"tuan, ini sudah larut dan udara semakin dingin" sang supir tak tega melihat majikannya berdiri seoranag diri dengan wajah yang sudah mengigil hebat. Akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol lupa atau tak enak badan hari ini, ia menggenggam kadonya dengan erat.

1hari

2hari

3hari dan

Akhirnya ini adalah hari ke 7 dimana chanyeol tak membuka matanya, tubuhnya semakin kurus ditambah dengan segala alat bantu yang menempel, suara detak jantung dari mesin itu terdengar menggema disekitar ruangan. Dan ini juga kali ke7 Baekhyun menunggunya di sungai Han sambil membawa bingkisan hadiahnya berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya datang sambil memeluknya, walaupun selama itupula ia hanya mendapati udara dingin yang memeluknya.

"Chan, bangunlah dasar pemalas apa tidak puas kah 7 hari kau terbaring disana?" Kris berdiri di ujung ranjang menatap lemah sang adik "apa kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu? Kau baru mengutarakannya kan?" tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya detak jantung dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung. "bangun semua orang merindukanmu, bahkan Baekhyunmu itu"Kris benar-benar frustasi melihat keadaan sang adik. Chanyeol menangis dalam tidurnya. Kris menunduk lemah air matanya seakan terjatuh tanpa terbendung, satu tangannya terulur menggengam lengan lemah sang adik.

"bangun aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini kau sudah berjuang selama 18 tahun, ku mohon kau harus bangun dan sembuh jangan sia-siakan perjuanganmu melawan penyakit ini. Jadilah Chanyeol yang penuh keriangan" Kris benar-benar seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiri.

Ini adalah malam ke8 untuk Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di pinggiran sungai Han. Dan sejauh ini hanya akan ada derai ombak yang tersapu oleh kencangnya angin yang seakan menusuk setiap pori-pori kulit yang terbalut mantel tebalnya. Sang supir iba melihat majikannya yang terus saja menunggu tanpa kepastian dengan menggengam kado itu. Baekhyun menunduk ini jam ke5nya menunggu Chanyeol malam ini dan tak ada yang datang, ia menyerah mungkin Chanyeol adalah angin yang berlaru mengitari kehidupannya lalu menghilang tak terlihat. Baekhyun duduk dibangku penumpang untuk pulang. Ia meletakan mantelnya pada sembarang tempat dan segera menuju kasurnya, ia juga melempar kado Chanyeol pada tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Ya Baekhyun mengenal semua isi kamarnya sudut demi sudut. Ia memejamkan matanya tertidur lelap.

 _.._

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengitari pinggiran sungai han dengan mantel yang menjuntai, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku miliknya. Memandang betapa indahnya sungai han, melihat betapa riang-nya anak-anak yang bermain merpati sambil menikmati malam terindah di seoul. Air mancur seakan menambah kesan keindahan sungai han. Baekhyun menatap gunukan batu, seingatnya itulah tempat saat Chanyeol mengutarakan cintanya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan mantel hitam tebalnya duduk di salah satu batu, ia berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut. Baekhyun menepuk si pria, dan sipria menoleh. Mendapati sosok Baekhyun pada retina menatap aneh si Pria dan si Pria justru memberikan senyuman manisnya_

 _Tampan, itu adalah pemikiran Baekhyun_

" _maaf"ucap si Pria_

" _maaf?" tanya Baekhyun balik ia tak mengerti kenapa pria ini meminta maaf padanya_

" _maaf membuatmu menunggu"_

" _Chan...yeol?" ucapnya ragu, pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, wajah itu digapainya dan diraba oleh Baekhyun benar ini adalah pria yang selama ini ia tunggu. Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluknya dengan erat_

" _kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu, tak tahukan kau membuatku menunggu berapa lama" ucap Baekhyun sambil membenamkan kepalnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun dalam pelukannya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya_

" _maaf" kata itu terus terucap, Baekhyun menengadah menatap Chanyeol_

" _wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol menggeleng_

" _berjanjilah kau untuk tetap sehat, jaga makanmu dan tetaplah tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Kau akan melihat keindahan dunia saat kau menampakan keindahanmu juga. Maaf tak akan ada saat pertunjukanmu"_

" _apa maksudmu, kau berjanji akan datang kan?" Chanyeol tak menjawab_

" _aku.. ingin kau tetap datang ketempat ini, sambil tersenyum. Agar aku bahagia melihat senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat, wujudkan impianmu karena itu adalah impianku~" Chanyeol kembali mencium pucuk kepalanya_

" _selamat tinggal Baek, aku akan merindukanmu. Bangun dan bersemangatlah"Chanyeol menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin_

 _..._

Baekhyun terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya, ini pukul 8 pagi dan Baekhyun tak tahu itu, hanya saja mimpinya membuat diriya terbangun. Chanyeol ia bisa melihat Chanyeol. Suara decitan pintu terdengar membuat Baekhyun menoleh walau tak melihat

"sayang ada kabar gembira" sang ibu memeluk anaknya dengan tergesah-gesah.

"a..ada apa bu?" tanya Baekhyun

"dok..doter telah menemukan kornea mata yang cocok denganmu sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum gembira

"benarkah? Apa aku bisa melihat bu? Jadi aku benar-benar akan melihat lagi bu" sang ibu mengangguk dengan antusias

"dan dokter bilang kau bisa operasi hari ini Baek.. kau bisa melihat saat pentas nanti" Baekhyun memeluk sang ibu dengan erat benar-benar erat.

...

Kini Baekhyun berada di ruangan operasi dan dokter sudah siap dengan segala alat dan juga kornea mata miliknya. Sang ibu sudah gugup diluar sana sambil memeluk sang kepala keluarga.

"apa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja? Apa kornea matanya cocok?"tanya sang ibu gugup

"tenanglah sayang, dia akan baik-baik saja"

Sudah hampir 4 jam sang dokter belum juga keluar dan menunjukan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Keduanya benar-benar gugup. Tak lama orang berseragam dokter itu keluar dibarengi dengan kasur berisikan Baekhyun disana

"operasinya berhasil tunggu 2x24 jam kami akan mendapatkan hasilnya." Sang dokter tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu tuan Byun. Baekhyun dimasukan pada ruang inap biasa.

Dan waktu dimana pembukaan perban akhirnya datang, sang dokter sudah siap untuk membuka perban mata Baekhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti sang dokter membuka perban mat kiri dan kananya.

"sa tuan Baekhyun, kau bisa membuka matamu" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali menangkap cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya

"karena ini adalah kali pertama anda melihat, kami menyarankan anda menggunakan kacamata sampai mata anda terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bisa melihat ibu ayah dan juga orang-orang di ruangan ini. Tunggu seseorang berdiri di ujung ruangannya dengan mantel biru tuanya terlihat samar, Baekhyun belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sang dokter memakaikan Kacamatanya dan penghelihatannya sedikit membaik.

"kau bisa melihat sayang?" Baekhyun menoleh pada ibunya dan tersenyum mengiyakan. Ia kembali pada sudut ruangan dan tak mendapati saiapapun disana.

...

 **11 Januari**

Alunan totth piano menggema di sebuah hall dengan banyak penonton, semua orang yang menonton terdiam serius memerhatikan dan mendengarkan nada demi nada yang mengalun indah disetiap rongga telinga. Disana di depan piano seorang pria bersurai Huzlenya sedang sibuk dengan totth piano, seakan menyatu dengan nada yang keluar dari setiap totth piano.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah, semua orang terlihat memberikan tepuk tangan sembari berdiri setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan note terakhirnya. Ia membungkuk untuk memberikan salam pada penonton kali ini. Ini adalah pertandingan yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya, sudah lama ia berlatih untuk ini. Matanya mengedar mengelilingi ball room mencari sosok yang selama ini di tunggunya. Tetapi sejauh apapun ia melihat tak akan bisa menemukannya, bahkan hatinya tak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa orang yang ditunggunya berada disalah satu kursi disana.

Ibu dan ayahnya berhambur dalam pelukan sembari memberikan sebuah buket bunga pada anak tersayangnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama untuk pertandingan kali ini. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar bangga pada anak semata wayangnya itu

"sayang selamat atas kemenanganmu nak" ucap sang ibu memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak

"saya yakin bahwa kau bisa meraihnya Baekhyun" itu suara sang guru les yang sudah berusaha membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Baekhyun bangga bisa membuat semua orang bahagia dengan kerja kerasnya. Hanya saja sesuatu ada yang kurang. Ya Chanyeol seharusnya dia bisa mendapatkan buket bunga dari pria itu.

"ayo kita makan sayang untuk merayakan semuanya, dan Lee seonsaeng-nim juga ikut"

"eomma pergilah lebih dulu aku akan menyusul" ucap Baekhyun dan ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang berharap bahwa priayang ditunggunya selama ini akan datang padanya.

"selamat atas kemenanganmu Byun Baekhyun" suara itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya, dengan senyuman merekah ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan tinggi badan yang menjulang ke atas, ia memegang sebuket bunga mawar. Pria itu tersenyum sendu, sesuatu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan seutas senyuman itu. Pria itu memberikan bunga mawarnya

"gomawo yo" ucapnya lirih, pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"apa kau sudah kepulau Jeju?"

"jeju?" tanyanya heran

"aku berharap setelah kau kesana kau akan bisa tau bagaimana indahnya pulau Jeju" pria itu berbalik lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Park Chanyeol?"panggilnya ragu sukses membuat pria itu menghentikn gerak langkahnya, ia berbalik sambil tersenyum terkesan menahan tangisnya

"bukan, aku adalah kakaknya" setelah itu pria yang mengaku kakak Chanyeol melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung sambil memegang bunga pemberiannya.

"sayang ayo" panggilan sang ibu menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mengangguk ragu pada sang ibu. Dan sekarang semuanya telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan menikmati santapan malam ini. Baekhyun tak berselera makan padahal makanan kali ini adalah makanan kesukannya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan itu. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang kakaknya Chanyeol tadi sore.

"sayang kenapa tak makan eoh?" Baekhyun menoleh pada ibunya lalu menggeleng lemah

"aku tidak lapar eomma" Baekhyun hanya menyeruput hot chocolatenya. Setelah semua acara malam ini selesai Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Baekhyun seakan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan besar berisi syal, hadiah natal untuk Chanyeol.

"kau tidak datang? Bahkan aku selalu menunggumu di pinggir sungai han sesuai perjanjian kita" Baekhyun kembali merapihkan syal itu memasukkanya kedalam bungkusnya lagi. Ia mengambil vas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia mengambil bunga mawar pemberian Kris dan mencabut bungkusanya, sebuah kertas melayang bersamaan dirinya membuka pelastik pembungkus mawar. Baekhyun meletakkan mawar itu pada vas yang sudah terisi air dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang ternyata sebuah amplop. Ia membukanya, ia melihat deretan tulisan tangan sampe ujung paling terbawah

 _ **Untuk Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Hai, aku adalah Kris kakak dari Chanyeol. Sebelumnya aku sudah bertemu denganmu tetapi sayangnya kita belum sempat berkenalan. Terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan cinta pada adikku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku bahagia ia bisa merasakan cinta tulus darimu, sejauh ini aku tak pernah melihat dirinya mengagumi atau mencintai seseorang hingga akhirnya aku tau kau adalah satu-satu miliknya. Kau adalah kebahagiannya setidaknya untuk beberapa hari untuknya, ia memberikan pesan padamu bahwa kau harus menggapai impianmu. Apa kau sudah melihat indahnya sungai han dan jeju? Apa kau sudah melihat keindahan lainnya? Ku harap seperti itu. Chanyeol selalu melarangku untuk menemuimu dan memberitahu bahwa ia sakit keras. Maaf membuatmu selalu menunggu dirinya dipinggir sungai han. Aku berharap selalu bisa melihatmu, karena ketika aku melihat matamu aku selalu melihat adikku disana. mata itu adalah mata adikku. tersenyumlah dan nikmati hidupmu.**_

" _ **aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu Baekhyun" itu pesan terakhir darinya. Ku harap kau bisa memahami semuanya.**_

' _ **-TPU in the heaven Seoul-' datanglah kau akan melihat Chanyeol disana.**_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya mencoba menenangkan hatinya, ia menutup mulutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang ia menarik mantelnya dan menarik bingkisan untuk Chanyeol. Ia menyetir bak orang kesetanan. Memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat parkir. Ia menelusuri setiap nisan yang ada disana berharap bahwa tak ada nama Park Chanyeol tertera disalah satu nisan itu. Hingga kakinya berhenti di depan nisan, ia menahan laju air matanya berusaha tak bersedih

 _RIP Park Chanyeol_

Sekuat dirinya menahan tangisnya maka selemah itulah dirinya. Dirinya merosot di tanah memandang nisan itu.

"babo"dengan isaknya ia memukul pelan nisan itu. "kau bilang akan datang ke sungai han, kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku selamanya, kau bilang ingin pergi ke jeju bersamaku. Kau bohong kau jahat" isakan itu semakin keras dan air matanya mengalis sederas salju yang kini berjatuhan.

"aku belum melihatmu, bagaimana bisa aku mengambulkan impianku, jika impianku saja sudah berada di alam sana. Chanyeol-a harusnya kau bilang bahwa kau sakit jangan buat aku menjadi orang terjahat yang pernah ada" Baekhyun membuka bingkisannya "lihat aku membelikan ini untukmu sebagai kado natal. Tapi kau tak pernah muncul lagi" Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas pusara Chanyeol. "Chanyeol"ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia mengalungkan syalnya pada batu nisan

"kau terlihat tampan" Baekhyun mengambil figura photo yang tergeletak di atas pusara "aku akan menjaga ini" Baekhyun berdiri lalu mencium nisan itu sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan nisan itu. Ia berjanji akan melanjutkan hidup untuknya, ia memegang janjinya.

' _terima kasih sudah mengabulkan impianku, dan impianmu kau bisa terkabul. Aku mencintaimu'_

HALOHALO I'M BACK, INI BUKAN FF YANG AKU JANJIIN KMRN. HEHEH SPESIAL NATAL MAAF KLO GAK NGEFEEL YO.. HANYA SEDANG BERUSHA MENJADI AUTHOR SAJA HEHEH

REVIEW AND LIKE ITU HOHO~

END


End file.
